Talk:Wayne McLoughlin
|align=center}} Style Concerns * Needs to be rewritten ASAP. Right now it is word for word an exact copy of the Blue Loon Fine Arts website.Done. I left the link to the website as much of the information still came from there and should be sourced. It is no longer a word-for-word copy however. * A list of Warriors books he has provided cover art for would be nice. Added; this may need updating periodically, and I believe he did some artwork for the full-colour images inside some of the books as well, although I do not know which ones. Perhaps this could be added also. -- Sandystar 14:29, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :*Comment: Apparently, he made all artwork (including paintings and illustrations) for all books in the Field Guide series. This is revealed by the copyright page of these books, mentioning "Illustrations copyright © 200x by Wayne McLouglin", and listing no other artist. Helixtalk 18:33, July 11, 2010 (UTC) *Needs more refrences. 00:48 Sat Feb 11 Art Theft I feel like it should be mentioned in the article that this illustrator traced art from other sources and didn't give any credit to the original photos. http://rabbitfeathers.tumblr.com/post/124863033995/talon-was-traced-hohoholy-shit-warriors-has-been. Using a reference is all fine and dandy but even some of the markings on this cat were traced. Who knows what else he traced? There's a huge integrity thing so I think this is worth mentioning Emberstarfireclan 04:08, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Edit: At least on my screen, this entire topic has been crossed out, but ok Emberstarfireclan 04:11, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Who's to say this was traced? Maybe it was a base he used. And if it was traced, he would've been called out on it by Harper Collins. We don't need tumblr telling us this, and using it as a "cite" for this page. 04:17, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Tumblr is not considered a valid source of information- the post does not cite anything in it- it's just a picture, and there is no evidence that Waybe traced anything. No evidence? Im pretty sure that the fact that they're exactly the same, even down to most of the markings, is evidence enough that this was traced. Like I said, references are one thing but the pose, and even the body shape of the cat is exactly the same. Look at the shading on the muscles too. It doesn't matter that Tumblr isn't a valid source, because the picture speaks for itself. Also, some things don't get noticed by the publishers, and I'm sure they don't go scouring the internet for pictures of cats to make sure their illustrators are authentic Emberstarfireclan 01:22, August 2, 2015 (UTC) There are plenty of people who use real pictures for references. They can recreate the art in their own style/way and still have it look exactly the same? Who are you to say that Wayne didn't create his own art of the cats? If you have a problem with it, I think you'd need to go to either him or the authors, not here. 01:24, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Honestly, most artists use real pictures for postures and anatomy to get it correct in their artwork. Just because it resembles that photo, by no means does that mean he traced it. 01:52, August 2, 2015 (UTC) In my opinion, I think he's a great artist! ~kittenclawsarecute